


In my dreams

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alec forgot about Magnus, Crying, Dreams, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Jace Heronadale, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Malec, alec lightwood - Freeform, clary fairchild - Freeform, izzy lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Sorry about my English





	In my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Sorry about my English

"Alexander...." 

Alec heard someone screamed his name before he collapsed. 

 

"he is awaking" 

"Thanks the Angel"

Alec heard whispers around him. He felt his head is about to burst. It was worse than a hangover.

It was weird. Alec normally doesn't drink enough to get a hangover next day. How did he knew about hangover? 

Alec slowly opened his eyes. At first it was too bright his eyes.He again squeezed his eyes shut. Then again he slowly started opening his eyes. His iris were slowly getting ready for bright light. Finally everything became clear. 

First thing Alec saw when he opened his eyes was a face of a extremely beautiful Asian man. He looked so worried. He was wearing makeup. Not much. But enough to make him look amazing. Alec could see the necklaces around that person's neck. Alec didn't know what this person was doing in front of him. Alec had no idea who that person was. He looked familiar. So familiar that even looking at that person made his heart skip a beat. But who was he?

"Alexander.. Sweet pea.. Are you okay?" 

He brushed Alec's face with his hand. Rings on his hands felt cold against Alec's cheeks. Alec blinked at the man few more times. He called Alec as Alexander. Alec hated his name and no one except his parents used his name. But when this person said his name , Alec felt like his name was the most beautiful name in the world.

"Alexander, are you okay angel? " 

That man asked again because Alec was looking at him without replying. Finally Alec opened his mouth to reply. 

"Who are you?" 

 

Magnus felt his whole world collapsed down when Alec asked those three words. 

"Alexander. It's me. Magnus"

"I don't anyone called Magnus. Where is Jace? Where is Izzy?" 

Alexander tried to get up. A warlock woman with blue skin looked at Magnus. She looked so sad. Magnus was looking at Alec with eyes full of tears. Alec didn't know Who this person is. But seeing his eyes gat watered made Alec's heart clenched.

"Jace and Izzy are outside. I'll call them" 

The warlock woman said and went outside. Magnus didn't tell anything. He was just looking at Alec. He was standing really close to Alec when Alec woke up but now he was standing far away from Alec. As he was trying to disappear in to thin air. 

"Alec" 

Both Jace and Izzy stormed into the room. 

"You are awake." 

"By the Angel, you didn't opened your eyes for a week. Magnus was worried sick about you" 

At the mention of Magnus's name all of them looked at Magnus who was looking down. 

"Izzy, Jace" the warlock woman called them.

"I have something to tell. Can you two please follow me?"

Izzy looked confused but both decided to go after the woman. Alec tried to listen what they were talking about. But they were whispering and he couldn't activate his hearing rune without his stele. Alec looked at Magnus from time to time but Magnus was not looking at him anymore. 

"What?" Alec heard how Izzy shouted. He was really curious now. 

"Magnus" 

Magnus startled when Alec called his name. 

"Yes ange.. Alec?"

"How come everyone knows you but I can't remember you. Who are you"

Magnus was tempted to tell Alec who he really was but then he remembered how Alec got angry when Magnus first talked about their feelings. 

"I'm a friend of you. I help you during missions and I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn." 

"Wow. So um.. Are we close friends?"

"No. Not that close" 

"Then why were you worried about me?"

"Friends are like that. Right? " 

"Yeah." 

Alec nodded. He couldn't continue the conversation because Izzy, Jace and the warlock woman came Inside the room. Jace didn't come near Alec. He went next to Magnus and patted his shoulder and looked at Magnus with a sad face. Izzy went and hugged Magnus so tightly and sighed. 

"I'm sorry Magnus" 

"Izzy, darling, it's not your fault. Please don't say sorry. Now look after your big brother. He needs you." 

"What are you going to do man?" Jace asked.

"I'm going back to our sorry my loft." 

 

\-------- Magnus went back to his loft alone. Last week he stayed at institute. Nursing Alec and waiting for him to open his eyes. Chairman meow was with Raphael. Even if he turned on the light whole loft looked so dark. Alec's shirts jeans, boots were all over their bedroom. Every single inch of the loft screamed Alec. His Alec. His Alec had forgotten who he was. Magnus tried to act tough when he was with everyone else but now he was alone in their loft. All the emotions he locked inside his heart started pouring out. Warm tear drops were rolling down his cheeks. 

"Alexander , you IDIOT" Magnus screamed. 

He tugged his own hair and collapsed. Magnus cried and cried and cried. He couldn't stop. He was waiting for Alec's warm arms to hug him but it was cold. Everything around him was cold. Magnus cried till he passed out. He was on the floor when Ragnor and Raphael came to his loft. 

 

\-------- Alec was finally in his room. From what he heard he lost memories of last two years . Catarina, the warlock woman Said he might get his memory back. She just didn't know how much time it would take.He didn't know who Clary, Simon, Catarina or Magnus was. Alec finally lied on his bed. But it was cold. He missed someone's warmth next to him. He missed the smell of sandalwood and the touch of soft skin against his skin. Alec rolled in his bed. His room didn't feel like his room anymore. He decided to get up and go outside. He was standing in front of Izzy's room. 

"Izzy. Are you awake? " Alec knocked the door.

"Come in big brother" 

Alec went inside to find Izzy with a book in her hand. She loved reading since she was young. 

"What is wrong big brother?" 

"Izzy, do I have someone special?" Izzy raised her eye brows. 

"Ohhhh..Alec.. Do you remember anything?"

"I don't remember anyone but I think my body miss someone. I miss the warmth of that person. Who is she?"

"She?" 

"Yeah." 

Are you crazy. You are gay Alec" 

"WHAT? NO.."

"No need to lie big brother. Everyone around you knows you are gay. You have a male lover. You two were so much in love. He is in so much pain now." 

"Well, who is he?" 

"Catarina asked us not to rush anything. It might be too much for your brain. Trust me  
Big brother I want to tell. I don't want to see you two in pain. But I can't. This is for your own good brother" 

Alec sighed. He wanted to comfort his lover and say him that now Alec is okay.

"Izzy who is Magnus? Is he really one of my friends? I rarely have friends. And for someone to be my friend he must be perfect"

 

Izzy smiled sweetly when Alec talked about Alec. Alec may not remember Magnus but he still cared about him. 

"Yeah he is perfect and he is quite magical. Sometime when you can't tolerate Jace or anyone you go to him. " Alec didn't reply but he nodded. 

" Thank you Izzy. I'm Going back to my room. Good night" 

"Good night Alec. We are always there for you. Love you" 

"Love you too Izzy" 

Alec kissed Izzy's forehead and went back to his room. Finally Alec was ready to sleep. He had a lot to remember but his conversation with Izzy made him happy. 

 

\--------- "Alexander..." 

A dreamy voice whispered into Alec's ear. Alec felt how shivers went through his spine. Alec could see a man who was two three inches shorter than him in his hands.  
That person fitted perfectly in his arms. His normally pink lips were red from all the passionate kisses they shared. That man was panting into their lips. His fingers were tangled in Alec's hair. His warmth was enough to melt Alec. Alec couldn't tell how much love he felt for the man in his arms. Alec couldn't see that man's face. Except his lips. Those lips looked like Magnus's . 

Alec gasped and woke up. He was dreaming. He was drenched from the sweat and his heart was beating so fast. 

 

After that dream Alec kept on seeing Magnus in his dreams. How Alec kissed Magnus's tanned skin or full lips. How Magnus was moaning his name under him. How his makeup free face looked so beautiful in the morning . Every dream felt so real. Alec just couldn't forget any of those dreams. Alec was confused. Did he had a crush Magnus? Magnus and Izzy said that Magnus is just a friend of him. Why did he saw Magnus in his dreams except his lover? Alec could remember how he had a crush on Jace. But now when he looked at Jace, Alec couldn't feel any thing towards him. 

Next two weeks Alec met Magnus few times. Alec was too embarrassed to even look at Magnus because of the dreams. Magnus was keeping his distance. He acted like a not very close friend of Alec because of Alec's own good. Magnus had lose some weight than last time Alec saw him. 

"Magnus" 

"Yes Alec" 

"Are you okay? You look thinner"

"I'm okay. I'm just tired. I had lot to go through" 

"if you don't mind I can make something for you to eat." 

Magnus wanted to refuse but he couldn't. He couldn't push Alec away. Every night he went to sleep without Alec. He was dying to touch Alec and spend time with Alec. Only during this kind of time he got to be with Alec. 

"I would love to" 

Since Alec couldn't cook as he wanted in the institute they decided to go to Magnus's loft. Actually he could make anything at the institute but he wanted to go Magnus's loft. That loft felt like his home more than the institute. During last two weeks Alec went there with different kind of silly reasons because he wanted to see Magnus. 

 

Alec started making nasi goreng (Indonesian stir fried rice) . He didn't know how it became his favorite food over his mom's cooking but he loved it. Magnus knew that smell by his heart. Alec used to make Nasi Goreng for them all the time because it was so easy to make and it was delicious. 

"It's a Indonesian food" 

"really? I love it. I can't remeber how I learned to make it. But I love it"

"It was me who taught you how to make it." Magnus stood next Alec. Alec was stir frying chicken and prawns. 

"Really? Wow. Thanks by the way for teaching it" 

"No worries Alexander"   
Alec and Magnus was enjoying the food when Magnus's sniffed. 

"Hey, is it too spicy?" 

"No it is not." Magnus didn't look at Alec. He was looking at the palate.

"Are you crying?" 

"No I'm not" 

He was still looking at the plate. Magnus couldn't hide his stupid tears. He remembered how Magnus and Alec enjoyed their food together and the. cuddled in the sofa when they couldn't eat anymore. Everything related to Alec was now far away from Magnus's reach. Magnus couldn't bare it. Alec who was sitting next to him was not his Alec. 

"Magnus, you are crying. Please tell me what is wrong." 

"It may be bit spicy than I thought." Magnus smiled. He magicked his tears away. Still his eyes were red.

"Oh wait I'll bring something to drink" 

"no it's okay Alec"

"No wait" 

Alec ran to the kitchen. He knew Magnus was lying. He could feel it. But Magnus was not willing to tell the truth. Once he came back from the kitchen he gave a glass of water to Magnus and stayed there till he drank it. 

"Magnus, I know we are not very close friends but if anything is bothering you please tell me. I'm here for you"

"Everything is okay Alec. Thank you."

"Okay then" 

 

Alec stayed few more hours in Magnus's loft. They talked about things. Watched television together and petted Chairman meow. It was almost 11 when Alec left Magnus's loft. Alec couldn't erase Magnus's crying face. Alec couldn't help but think that it was his fault. Alec wanted to go back and hug Magnus but he couldn't. It was not his place to hug him. Even when Alec went to the bed Alec was thinking about Magnus. 

 

Magnus was lost in his thoughts when Alec saw him. Then he got flustered when he saw Alec. Magnus was in pain. He was suffering just like today. Magnus finally opened up to him and talked about what bothered him. About his past. How he killed his stepfather. Alec felt how Magnus's warm tears fell on his shoulder when Magnus was resting his head in Alec's shoulder.

"Nothing is ugly about you. I love you. I love you Magnus. I love every part of yours. Your past, your present , your future. I love every single thing of you" 

 

once again Alec woke from his sleep. Every single memory of him and Magnus's was rushing into him. Their first kiss, first time, first date, first gift every single thing. Alec felt his head was about to burst. Warm tears were sliding down his cheeks. He was crying for Magnus. His Magnus was in pain. Because of him. 

Alec got up and activated his speed rune . He got out from the institute and ran. Ran to their loft. Ran to his Magnus. He didn't know he was not wearing a shirt or he was barefooted.

"Magnus, Magnus open the door." 

Alec knock on the door. He didn't care it was 3 in the morning. Magnus opened the door. He looked sleepy. His bed hair look adorable. 

"Alec what is wrong"

Even after getting hurt by Alec this much Magnus was still thinking about Alec. Alec didn't say anything. He looked at his Magnus. He felt how his vision was getting blurred as he was crying. 

"Alexander, why are you crying? What is wrong?" Alec pulled Magnus and hugged him. 

"Alexander" Magnus didn't protested but he didn't hug Alec either.

"It's me Magnus. It me." Alec buried his head on Magnus's neck. 

"Alexander." 

"I'm sorry my angel. I'm so sorry. I hurt you. I'm sorry Magnus"

"Don't apologize.please. You are back. That is enough Alec. That is more than enough"

 

Alec and Magnus went inside their loft. Finally after crying till they get tired both decided to go back to sleep. It was already 6 when they went to their bed. While untangling Magnus's hair Alec kept on whispering how much he loved Magnus. Magnus was sleeping on Alec's chest. Alec knew this was what he missed for last two weeks. Magnus's warmth. Sound of Magnus's steady steady heart beat and Magnus's scent. He cursed his memory for not remembering about his Magnus quickly. But Finally their suffering was over. Magnus was in his arms. Alec was hugging Magnus. Making sure each other that their lover was next to them. As Alec said once they always seemed find their way to each other.


End file.
